


「23795大乱炖」野①

by SuiSui0323



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuiSui0323/pseuds/SuiSui0323
Summary: 大乱炖，第一篇75
Relationships: 姚颜四起 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	「23795大乱炖」野①

张颜齐用力挺了挺腰，不出意料地听见身下传来一声又爽又痛的闷哼，带着软软糯糯的鼻音。姚琛扭过头，湿漉漉的眼儿嗔怪似的盯着他，泪痣在眼角下方点缀得恰当好处，勾人得很。  
恶趣味的家伙弯下腰吻了吻那人红肿湿润的唇，香甜的气息萦绕在鼻尖，倏地一晃神，突然想起多年前他们初次相遇的情景。  
也是这么一双摄人心魄的眼。  
——  
张颜齐来新酒吧兼职的第一个晚上，开头就挺顺利。  
今晚节目多，他的rap被编排到末尾，但是受到老板特别照顾，让他提前上去freestyle了一段热热场子，伴随一阵喝彩欢呼，张颜齐风风火火下了台，找了个吧台坐着候场。  
他叩了叩桌板，刚要点单，一只骨节分明，纤细漂亮的手推了杯晶莹剔透的酒水到他面前。张颜齐头也不抬，皱了皱眉，顺手就接了过来。  
这手腕，闪得吓人。  
“焉小公子，又有新宠啦？”他贱兮兮地弹了弹人崭新的表带，暗戳戳道，“换啥都挺快。”  
焉栩嘉“哼”了声，没有回话。在他旁边找了个位，四下环顾，顶了顶张颜齐的手肘，朝某个角落投去暧昧的眼神：“你看看那个——怎么样，适合你吧？”  
后者顺着他的眼神看去，眯了眯眼，确实是个漂亮的小男孩。小脸蛋大眼睛，皮肤嫩得水汪汪的，一副无辜相。  
精致是够精致了，张颜齐撇撇嘴，摇头道：“不够给劲儿啊这。”  
他不否认这个男孩儿的外在魅力，怪就怪在自己标准太高，即使是这样的猎物也仍然少了点感觉，兴致缺缺。  
焉小公子叹口气：“那你今晚注定孤身一人了。目前为止除了我看上的那个，这就是整个场子里最好的了。”  
“你看上的那个？”张颜齐突然起了好奇心，“哪儿呢？”  
焉栩嘉得意地勾勾唇，沉声道：“碰巧你走运来了，今晚他有表演，现在该在候场——先说好，先来后到，他是我看上的，你别想横刀夺爱。”  
“噢？”张颜齐一听，心里越发难耐，笑问，“到底是什么妖精能让你这么神魂颠倒？”  
“不用我告诉你，你也能知道他是谁。”焉栩嘉笃定，“只要他出场，就没有人能忽视他的存在。”

节目陆陆续续结束了，马上轮到张颜齐上场，他拍了拍焉栩嘉的肩，走进后台。  
后台已经没什么人了，张颜齐靠在墙上，隔着幕布的缝刚好能看到表演的台子。他是下一个上场的，主持人念完流程，工作人员哐当哐当搬上来一台重物，张颜齐眯眼定睛一瞅，是DJ台。  
紧跟着上台的，是姚琛。  
他的阿芙罗狄忒。  
张颜齐一愣，眨眨眼，眼光却无论如何都无法从那人身上挪开。他现在敢百分百肯定，焉栩嘉那句话是绝对没错的。  
台上的人穿着皮衣夹克，紧身裤包裹修长紧实的双腿，与纤细腰身截然不同的是充满肉感的臀部，从凹陷的腰窝一直向下，勾勒出流畅魅惑的曲线。张颜齐知道这样的腰有多好，做爱时双手掐住身下人腰窝，往狠里操，操得人受不住摇摇欲坠，只能软趴趴地瘫在床上，承受一轮接一轮的热情。  
他终于低下了头，收回过分炙热的目光。然而在对方踩着黑色马丁靴，清脆的脚步声由远及近传来时，他还是没忍住去欣赏那双长腿，想象他盘在自己腰上时的性感模样。  
张颜齐咳了咳，觉得自己暗戳戳对一个初次见面的男人发情，简直像个变态。  
当然如果他能压抑住身体内的燥热，以及隐隐有抬头趋势的那话儿的话，这句反省还不会那么苍白无力。  
他在回忆刚才主持人的介绍，好像是叫......姚琛？  
姚琛不紧不慢地走到DJ台前，目光炯炯，锐利的眼角下缀着一颗泪痣，一抬眼，又有无法藏匿的温柔碰撞着眼底的冷清，两种气质相互撕扯缠绕，在他精致的脸颊上不争高下。  
他轻车熟路地抚摸着DJ台，仿佛在抚摸亲昵的情人，时而温柔时而挑逗，音乐在指尖雀跃着迸发，姚琛的手指滑过按键，张颜齐的心跳才是被操控的那一个。  
张颜齐上台的时候姚琛负责帮他放beat，他似乎没有意识到自己的目光过于直白，流连在那人身上的目光仿若实质，姚琛瞪了他一眼。  
张颜齐的气息有些不稳了，得亏有经验，才没有造成严重失误。  
在他调整状态的当儿，没有看见姚琛红透的耳根子。

张颜齐还是有点儿良心的，他觉得稍微有点对不起焉栩嘉。  
然而这种愧疚感并没有持续多久。  
他回了吧台，焉小公子人已经不在了。张颜齐划开手机，最新消息是焉栩嘉发来的——  
“急事，先走了。”  
张颜齐想，天都在帮他。  
他把手机收回口袋，扫视一圈四周，并没有发现姚琛的身影，决定去后台碰碰运气。  
后台灯关了大半，但张颜齐仍然鬼使神差地走了进去。他左右前后看了个遍，终于找到一个圆圆的小脑袋，趴在桌上没有动静。  
他双眼一亮，悄无声息地走到姚琛身边，不留神碰到化妆台上的瓶瓶罐罐，几声脆响吵醒了酣睡的人，姚琛抬起脑袋，睡眼惺忪地瞅着来者不善的男人，软乎乎哼了句。眨了眨眼儿又准备趴下，倏地眼皮一跳，像是意识到了什么，脸颊泛上微微的粉。  
张颜齐真的觉得自己呼吸都凝滞了。  
好可爱，好漂亮。  
“你......”他一开口，发现自己的声音沙哑地可怕，“你怎么睡在这儿了？”  
姚琛揉了揉酸痛的眉心，声音带着初醒的迷蒙：“在等人......对了，你是YoRoll吗？”  
听到自己的名字，张颜齐才清醒了些。他清了清嗓子，疑惑道：“你认识我？”  
“我当然知道你啊，”姚琛点点头，眼睛笑眯成一条缝，肯定回，“你很有实力，也很出名。”

张颜齐只觉得自己大脑一片混乱，等回过神，自己已经凑到姚琛跟前，鼻尖气息相互萦绕。  
妈的，张颜齐忍不住骂娘，这人是不是会下蛊？  
姚琛笑了笑，不具攻击性的脸却散发致命性感，张颜齐有些失控地吻上他的唇。  
又软又甜的触感让张颜齐有些着迷，他闷哼一声，加深了这个缠绵的吻，唇舌相碰间牵扯出暧昧的水声。  
张颜齐好像从来没有这么口渴过。  
姚琛甜腻腻的鼻音听得他冒火，推搡着张颜齐胸口的手，与其说是拒绝，更不如说是邀请。  
他不经意地解开张颜齐领口的两颗扣子。  
空气完全燥热了起来。  
张颜齐离开姚琛的唇，一路向下吻，在颈窝处停留，雨点儿似的烙下一个个细碎的印记。  
他将手探入姚琛平坦的腹部，还没来得及进行下一步，就被那人按住手腕，无辜地盯着：“这里不行......会有人来。”  
“妈的，”张颜齐额头青筋突突直跳，“那你还勾引我？”  
姚琛皱眉，泛红的眼尾愈发显得委屈：“明明是你自己先亲上来的......”  
张颜齐又在心里骂了一万句娘，转念一想又好像还真是那么回事儿，于是放软了语气：“我的乖宝贝，那你总不能让我‘带枪出巡’吧？”  
其实张颜齐对待床伴一向都是温柔体贴的，今天确实鲁莽，居然想在化妆台上就把人办了。  
“去休息室。”姚琛将腿缠在张颜齐劲瘦的腰间，双臂环绕着他的肩部，整个人无尾熊似的挂在他身上，“抱我去，走不动了。”  
他软糯倦慢的尾音捎带些含糊不清的乡音勾得张颜齐心痒。  
张颜齐真觉得自己快疯了。  
他心里憋了股火，因此在终于抱着姚琛抵达休息室后，恶狠狠地把他甩在小床上，立刻欺身压下，堵住他红艳湿润的嘴，没给人喘上一口气。  
他三下五除二扒光姚琛本就凌乱的衣物，单手揉捏拨弄着乳头，张嘴含住另一边淡色的挺立。  
张颜齐把姚琛的乳头又吸又舔，玩弄地啧啧作响，浪荡出淫靡的水响。他灵巧的舌尖绕着乳晕打转，始终避开最敏感的那点。  
姚琛不满足地挺了挺胸，渴望得到更加激烈的宠爱。  
张颜齐上面玩着姚琛敏感的乳头，下面不怀好意地抚摸着对方抬头的阴茎，铃口涌出透明粘稠的液体，张颜齐每划过一次，姚琛的身体就颤抖一次。  
当他顺理成章从休息室里摸出套子和润滑的时候，就感觉这个休息室的确不简单。  
沾了润滑的冰凉指尖探入身体内部，两种迥然相反的温度纠缠在一点，让异物的侵入感扩大化。  
姚琛紧紧绞着张颜齐的两根手指，一呼一吸都是媚态。  
“姚姚，放松，我动不了。”张颜齐轻轻地吻着他眼角的泪痣。  
姚琛扒着张颜齐脖子的手更加用力，他尝试松懈绷紧的神经，任由那人在自己身上流连摸索。  
就像张颜齐说的，他对床伴一向温柔，前戏做的足够细致，时间也足够长——长得让两个人都有点憋不住。  
姚琛勾住张颜齐腰身的小腿晃动着扫过他的背部，一开口就是化成水的情欲：“齐齐，进来吧......”  
话音刚落，他的大腿就被那人强制掰到最开，身上人神色深邃灰暗，一双下垂眼又丧又深情，盯得姚琛有些羞耻，刚撇过头，张颜齐就提枪上阵了。  
进入的过程很难受。  
姚琛一面被身体内部的痒折磨，一面承受张颜齐不可小觑的侵犯。索性对方床技算好，不骄不躁完全埋入身体中，并没有太过疼痛。  
“呼......”张颜齐松了口气，感受姚琛火热的肠壁热情包裹着自己的感觉，湿热的触感让他有些欲罢不能，“姚姚真棒。”  
接下来是他试探性的抽插，浅浅抽出，又缓缓撞入。柔情蜜意的快感丝丝缕缕传出，通电般流过尾椎。姚琛仰起头，不轻不重的力度始终保持着。  
不够，远远不够。  
“哈啊......嗯......齐，齐齐......”被情欲操纵的大脑尚保留一丝理智，姚琛渴望，却羞于启齿，气息不稳，“嗯......再......”  
话说一半没了信儿，张颜齐当然知道姚琛的想法，但他仍恶趣味地埋下头，挑断他最后一根羞耻的神经：“姚姚想要什么？说出来。”  
粗大巨物在姚琛脆弱的甬道内等待勃发，像一条栖息的巨龙，等待他的公主发号施令。  
他要静静地等，才好为公主献上最甘美的礼物。  
姚琛呻吟着，淫乱的想法在脑海中盘旋，最终没能抵御身体的诉求，他用尽全力抱紧张颜齐，在他的耳边低喘，鼻息拍打对方同样热切的温度。  
“哈啊......齐齐，快点......用力干我......呜......”  
他几乎是哭着喊出这句话，嗓音一颤一颤，撩拨地张颜齐险些把持不住。  
张颜齐得到了满意的答案，他终于可以顺心如意大开大合操干这个美味的小穴。怒气冲冲的阴茎飞速在红肿的穴口间穿梭，肉体碰撞出淫靡的拍打声。  
姚琛股间流下的水几乎要沾湿床单，张颜齐将他的双手反扣在头顶，彻底禁锢住他的动作，居高临下地享用这具美妙的身体。  
姚琛只感觉全身上下软绵绵，整个身体都失去感觉，唯有承受男人侵犯的一处是鲜活的。  
他能想象到那根东西抽插间带起白沫的模样，紫红的性器不留余地碾压穴肉。  
姚琛被干得近乎不清醒，翻着白眼不知被操射了多少次，后边也痉挛着咬紧张颜齐的东西。  
张颜齐被他吸得头皮发麻，直骂骚货。  
唱地下的多多少少嘴不干净，张颜齐这样的还算文明那一挂。  
但他知道自己今天失控了，把一夜情对象给折磨惨了，腰部被他掐红一片，操得人趴在床头口水直流。  
张颜齐怜惜地抚摸着那人线条完美的躯体，狠狠地操弄了几百下，次次顶住他的敏感点，把人又尖叫着插高潮了一次，才射在套子里。

呼，张颜齐抱着早已沉睡的姚琛草草清理了番，暗骂自己精虫上脑，随时随地就发情。  
他搂着人睡在一场酣畅淋漓的性事后仍未散味的小房间里，陷入了梦境。

**Author's Note:**

> 算是试水的一篇，是个系列，具体设定也没出来，精校也没做（。。。）总之就很不负责任地发出来了，如果有人想看后续的话会认真写的_(:D)∠)_  
> 下一篇如果在我掌控范围内（？）的话是35


End file.
